As lonely as me
by Kindred01
Summary: They are new to Beacon Hills and they just want a quiet life and to forget about why they had to leave their old home.


He woke up with the fading screams in his ears, he sat there hearing music on the radio "You alright kiddo?" Turning his head, the teen looked at the man sat next to him "Your heart is sounds like a rabbit." He tells him. The whisky eyed teen moved and picked up his bottle of water and took a mouthful he then sighed and closed his eyes letting the water help his dried throat.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as he looked out the window, he looked down at his watch and saw that they had spent the last 4 hours driving. It was now mid-day and they got another 2 hours before they reach their new home.

"Another nightmare?" His father asked, as he turned to look at his son, the teen snorted as he twisted around in his seat and look in the back to grab his ruck sack.

"Same one."

Pulling out a small sealed box out of his bag and then used a claw to cut the seals before pulled out a new phone along with a new sim card. "You think it's a bit much?" His dad asked, with a small smile as his son got another phone box out and did the same thing.

"New start, new home, new phone." He whispered, as he sat back and looked at the moving scenery, his and dad's whole life were packed up in the back of the car and in the moving van, he wished he could say he would miss his old town but that is a lie. He thought about the reason why they were leaving as he found his finger were tracing the scars on his shoulder that reached up his neck to the side of his face. His father looked at him from the corner of his eye and sighed as he listen to the news station.

"Well there is nothing about the attack." His dad said, the teen looked over him and frowned "The radio."

"Oh yeah good thing, we don't want the Hell Hounds after us." He sighed as he moved to the glove box and pulled out the booklet for the new school he was going to. "They play lacrosse."

"Yeah I saw, I've never seen a game might be fun?" He turned, to look at the far off look on the boy's face and sighed. "Genim I know this isn't ideal but it's all we can do." His said to him as he watched his son bring his knees up to his chest.

"Dad I'm not upset about leaving and being uprooted I am upset about what happen." Genim told him as he looked down at his knees as picked at the pain on it.

"We can make this work son, I have a new job, you have a new school and I even spoke to the alpha of the local pack." He told him, with a soft smile "This will be good for us." He whispered

"I know we can." Genim smiled weakly.

Next day….

A dark haired boy came bouncing into the kitchen, He has a large smile on his face as he grabbed a plate from the kitchen counter and walked over to the toaster, he then started to make himself coffee "Morning Peter." He said, as he toast popped up and he caught it before he walked over to the table.

"Morning Scott." The older man said not looking up from his paper. He started to butter his toast and then cover in in jam.

"I saw someone brought that house backing onto the woods." Scott said as he looked up from his breakfast. The older man at the end of table looked up from his paper at his step son as he sipped his coffee.

"That will be the new Sheriff." He told him as another teen walked into the kitchen, Peter turned to look at the dark haired teen who was wearing a leather jacket and dark clothes. "Morning Derek as bright as always." Peter smirked, the older teen grunted as he reached out and grabbed the cup from the cupboard before going to the coffee pot "A hello would be nice not a grunt and urrha?"

"Morning darling." Came a dark haired woman who walked in a couple of moments of after the older teen. Peter looked up and smiled at her as she walked over to him.

"Morning love." The older man said with a smile as he turned his head up for a kiss as the woman leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Peter then nuzzled her throat as she pulled away.

"None of that now." She grinned at him, as she tied her hair up and walked over to Scott and kissed the top of his head.

"Morning Scott, morning Derek." She said to them, as she walked over to get her cup of coffee.

"Morning mum." Scott called out as he stuffed his face with toast.

"Aunt Melissa." Derek mumbled as he sat at the table. Peter looked over at Derek with a raised eyebrow

"She gets a hello?" Peter asked before shaking his as he folded up his paper and looked down at his phone as it buzzed in his pocket, he saw it and hummed. "Mellissa I was thinking about inviting the new sheriff over for tea once they settled in, to get him up to speed on this town." She looked up at him and frowned.

"Peter don't stick your nose into other people's business." She warned,

"I'm not, he asked to speak with the alpha of the pack."

Later on Scott walked up to the house backing to the Hale woods and watched the new family move in. Saw an older man with peppered dark hair walk out of the house and pull some a box from the car. Then the man turns and look into the house and call out and name "Genim!"

"Genim?" Scott whispered to himself frowning at the name and he tilted his head to see the older man turn to look in his direction …shit he's a were!…he thought as he watched another teen walk out the house, he was covered in dust as he shook hair letting dust fly everywhere.

"What is it dad?" The tall boy called out as he rubbed his hands in a dish cloth, Scott found himself looking at the other teen.

"Hold on Genim." The man said holding out his hand to the boy, the teen stopped moving and looked to where his father was looking, and there was fear in his eyes.

"Dad what is it?" The teen sounded scared as he warped his arms around himself and looked around the area for unseen enemy.

Scott blinked at the teen and he saw the scar on the boy's neck and face and he swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched the Sheriff turn back to his son.

"It's nothing must have been a rabbit." He smiled as he handed the box to his son "Take this to the kitchen." The teen nodded and walked back inside.

"Don't scare me." The boy chuckled as he walk out of sight.

The dark haired teen watched the Sheriff walk back inside he waited for a few moment as he held his breath before turning around and stood up. "Gaah!" Scott cried out as he came fast to face with the Sheriff "H…How…?" The teen gasped wondering how he man got from the house to here without him hearing. The older man flashed his purple eyes at boy and then then pushed him up against the tree.

"What do you want?" He growled as he squeezed the teen's throat.

"N…Nothing I just wanted to see who moved in." He gasped as he flashed his own amber eyes as his clawed the older man's hands. The man dropped the boy to the ground and stood back looking him.

"Next time just come up to the door, me and my son have had enough trouble." The sheriff said as he held out his hand to the boy.

Scott took his hand and felt himself get dragged up onto his feet and then dusted himself off his hand rubbed his throat as he looked back up at the man catching his scent that wasn't wolf but a fox and it confused him. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to upset anyone. You live on the back of my step-father's woods and well no one has lived in his house since the fire, we haven't long built it up." He said looking up at the man to see an aura of dark purple in a shape of a fox around the man.

"Hale?" The teen nodded "Tell your Step-father to come around tomorrow." Scott nodded and started to run away.

"Dad!"

The sheriff jumped and spun around to see his son was stood there glaring at him "Genim…"

"A new start dad, a new life that is what this is meant to be and the first thing you tried to do is kill the local alpha's son?" The teen said as he stood there looking shocked and angry at him.

"I didn't know who it was and I wasn't going to take the chance that it could him." He said seeing his son look away as he crossed his arms.

"He's dead, he has to be dead." The boy whispered, as he looked down at the ground.

"I know." John said, as he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Genim I know you understand why we have to do this." The teen looked up at him.

"I have to go to school with that boy you know? What do you think it's going to look like when I start and he is telling me people 'that his the new Sheriff's son you know the man who man handle me in the woods?'" He said

"He won't be saying that." The Sheriff said with a small smile "I will speak to Alpha Hale tomorrow." They started to walk back to the house

"Can you call me Stiles from now on? I…I just want a fresh new start and-and…."

"I understand." He smiled as he kissed the top of his son's head "Let's go back in side."

Next day…

He was new there was nothing he could do about that, in a town like Beacon Hills he would stick out like a sore toe nail. John pulled up outside of the school and with his son they watch as other turned up on their bikes, cars or being dropped off. Stiles was hesitant as he watched the coming and goings of other teens he hated the new kid anything he does today with be the only thing he will be remembered for "Okay Kido let's have a good day." The sheriff smiled at him, it wasn't his first day until tomorrow but he was going to find out where the station and where the hospital is and the doctors and most importantly anyone who is like them.

"I'm not planning on making it a bad one" Stiles mumbled as he slung his bag over his shoulder

"Just be good, no flashing of the purple eyes and don't let the news travel out about us." Stiles stared at him before getting out of the car

"Right stay off the grid easier said than done." He told him as he touched the scars on his face.

"Just say it was a dog fight?"

"Right with the largest dog in the world, I think I will stick to nut job killer tried to kill me." He told him in a dead pan voice

"I rather you wouldn't." Stiles smiled weakly and slipped out the car before waving his dad off.

People stared at him, of course they would the scars are really-really stand out like sore thumb. He looked down at his sheet in his hand and then at the door for his first class …show time…he mumbled to himself, as he walked in. There was a teacher behind the desk sat there looking up at him giving him a stink eye "New boy?"

"Well I'm not here fix the computers." He told him, the class chuckled and the teacher muttered something that sounded like 'Not another smart arse.' Stiles smirked as he handed him a sheet for him to sign to say he been to his first class.

"Take your seat please." He waved to the empty chair.

He took his seat and spotted the dark harried boy that his father almost strangled to death. He could feel their eyes looked at the scars on his face and yes he hated it but he choice not to act out. But he knew that will be only twat that asks "How did you get those scars?" Stiles turned and looked at one boy, he was tall strong jaw and clearly an arse hole. The class waited on baited breath for the story of the scars, he had to tell them something or there will be wild stories.

"I was attacked by a wild dog." He told them, there was a few gasps and there was some that looked like they didn't believe him but he really didn't care…It was party the truth…he thought.

"How big was this dog?" Someone asked, Stiles rolled his head to the curly haired blonde

"It was a wolf man. Any more question about my hideous scar?" He asked them dully, there was a few more hands that went up and Stiles rolled his eyes. He notices the shared looked between the Hale kid and the blonde boy to the arse hole who asked

"Alright you nut balls that is enough. Some scars are painful to think about." He said. Stiles groaned and bandaged his head on the table.tched


End file.
